Unexpected Consequences
by Avalon's Moon
Summary: Lovino Vargas has been working aboard a pirate ship for more than a month, but hates that he doesn't get any respect from his absurdly handsome captain, Antonio Carriedo. But what happens when he finally snaps and calls Antonio out on his behavior? Will the captain show leniency to his cute little cabin-boy, or will the consequences be more severe? Human/Pirate AU. Warnings inside.


Author's Note: This is a little something a made for my friend as a Christmas present. It's actually the longest fic I've ever posted, which I consider to be an accomplishment! Pirate AU. Warnings: yaoi, underage?, (Lovino's 16, Antonio's 20) some light BDSM (whipping and restraining), swearing (it's Lovino), and a little OOC-ness at the end.

As long as none of that bothers you, enjoy! (And review! Reviews make my day!)

* * *

Unexpected Consequences

"Damn that Spanish bastard for making me work like this," I muttered. No one else on the deck paid any attention as I ranted to myself. I guess they didn't notice it anymore. Damn them too, they could all go to hell with that lousy captain of theirs. I'd been on this ship for a month now and I was still just a cabin boy. No one showed me any respect. I just got stuck with menial tasks like cooking for these damn pot-bellied pirates, or scrubbing the deck, as I was doing now. I'd snapped at the captain _one time_ and now I was going to be on my hands and knees all day cleaning a deck that didn't look like it'd seen a scrub brush in years, if ever.

My muttered curses moved to my head as I got tired of talking. 'That bastard Antonio thinks he's hot shit just because he's a captain at age twenty. Fuck that! He probably only got the job because his father had the position before him. Damn him. Damn his cocky-ass attitude. Damn that cheeky smile he wears when he orders me around. And speaking of wearing, has he ever owned a shirt that closed properly, or heard that men's boots aren't supposed to have two-inch heels?!' I blushed at the thought of those boots. Those leather boots that never seemed to leave his feet, yet were in ridiculously good condition. They reflected the light when he walked, and hugged his calves in a way that just wasn't decent. Not that I stared at him or anything, I couldn't help but notice the way that bastard flaunts his body all the time. It was his fault dammit!

"So how is little Lovino coming with his chores?" I flinched as I heard Antonio's voice from directly above me. Damn, he'd snuck up on me while I was ranting.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked aggressively, not looking up. I didn't need to see that smirk on his stupidly handsome face, or those flashing green eyes, or that dark, shaggy ponytail that he liked to flip over his shoulder whenever he felt dramatic. Seriously, what the hell?

"Ah, ah, ah, that's no way to address to your captain," He cooed. I still refused to look up, my eyes now focused on his feet. He was wearing those shiny, leather boots. I felt a hot pressure in my lower stomach. Disgust, of course.

"What the fuck do you want, _Captain_?" I repeated. I could _feel_ Antonio frown. No matter how happy-go-lucky he tried to appear, he had a nasty temper. I took pleasure in trying to set him off, breaking the sweet-faced façade he liked to parade around with.

"I'm warning you, Lovino,' he hissed, "You have already defied me once today…"

"And _I'm_ warning _you_ that you've already fucked with me once today." Finally I sat back on my heels with my arms crossed over my chest. His entire face was twisted into a displeased scowl, but I wasn't backing down. "Do you really need to do it again?"

Something wild flashed in Antonio's eyes and for a second I thought he was going to lose it. But after a pause he just scoffed at me. "I knew I should have taken your brother instead of you. At least Feliciano knew his place."

I was on my feet before he even finished speaking, "LEAVE MY BROTHER OUT OF THIS, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Oh ho? Looks like I've found my little Lovi's weakness," he purred.

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE AND DON'T TALK DOWN TO ME, YOU BASTARD!" Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that flying off the handle like this was a bad idea, but I didn't care. I couldn't stand it when people compared me to my brother. Everyone thought Feliciano was perfect. Our family, our friends (his friends that put up with me), everyone we met thought he was this shining golden boy and I was just his shadow. That's why I joined Antonio's crew when he'd made port in our hometown. Why did Antonio have to like Feliciano better, too? As my emotions spun out of control, I continued screaming without thinking. "YOU'RE NOT BETTER THAN ME! YOU'RE JUST A SPOILED BRAT RIDING ON HIS FATHER'S ACHIEVEMENTS!"

Reality crashed in when I felt Antonio's hand on my arm. He had stopped my hand only inches away from his face. I had tried to hit my captain. My stomach dropped. I had crossed a serious line. I chanced a looked at his face and flinched. I'd never seen him that angry. All of a sudden, my hands were behind my back and my chest was flush against Antonio's. Fear kept me silent.

"Lovino Vargas, I've let you get away with a lot," his voice was a growl directly in my ear, and I shook at the sound of my full name on his lips. "But that was too far. Now I really have to punish you." He turned me around forcefully, his hands still holding my wrists in an iron grip behind my back, and forced me forward. I don't even remember how long it took to get to the captain's quarters, I was too stunned, but the moment that door shut behind us I began to panic, struggling frantically but uselessly against a much stronger Antonio.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I begged as he tied me to one of the vertical support poles, my hands in front of me now, my back facing him. When his task was completed I felt his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't you know how crewmembers are punished aboard a ship?" He asked darkly. Without giving me a moment to respond, he ripped my shirt down the back. I yelled wordlessly, half in anger, half in terror. "With a whip, Lovino."

Then he was gone. I tried to turn my head to see him but found I couldn't. I heard him rummage in a drawer, and pull something out that made a series of quiet clicking noises when moved. Goosebumps rose on my skin at the sound of his boots on the floor as he walked slowly in front of me. My eyes widened when I saw what he was holding. It was a whip indeed, with nine small braids of leather hanging off. My blood ran cold when I realized the sound I'd heard had been made by the hard knots that were on the ends of the braids.

"No. NO, you can NOT be serious, that will kill me! You're insane!" I began to struggle again, but Antonio's knots were just as strong as he was. I wasn't getting out of this. I felt like screaming.

Antonio didn't react to my distress. "I'm not insane, Lovi,' he said, looking me dead in the eye, and using that damned nickname that I _never_ gave him permission to use. "I would be well within my rights to use this on you. You're almost seventeen, legally I am under no obligation to show leniency, especially not for the crime of attacking the captain."

_Attacking? _"'Attacking'?! I never attacked you! What the fuck are you talking about?!" I yelled.

"Don't you remember, Lovi? You tried to hit me, and more than that you questioned my authority as a captain. If anyone else on my crew had done that, they would already be bleeding under the force of this." He brandished the whip close to my face, I jumped away. "However, I've taken a liking to you, and I wouldn't want to damage your young body with scars." He walked away from me again, but continued to speak as he opened drawers again, drawing something else out. "I'll use a child's whip on you. It's gentle by comparison, but it will still cause pain." I heard his boots on the floor again, coming closer. "This is your punishment, after all."

_Crack!_ I cried out as pain ricocheted through me with the first strike. _Crack! Crack! _Gentle my ass! I squeezed my eyes shut, determined to not make another sound as lash after lash ripped against my skin. Antonio apparently had other plans though. He hit me especially hard all of a sudden, and I screamed.

"Oh come on, I was just warming up, don't tell me your that sensitive?" He sounded almost intrigued by the idea. "Your back is already so red…"

"Fuck off!" I whimpered. Just what was he playing at? He sighed.

"Why do you insist on being so difficult?" I felt his fingers brush my bare back and a shudder ran through me. The burn from his strikes coupled with that delicate stroking was unlike anything I'd ever felt. My body relaxed of its own accord. Antonio noticed. I could hear the smirk on his face. "Oh? You like that?" He ran his fingertip along the length of my spine, making me quiver again. _Crack!_ My knees felt weak as he hit me again. The cry that tore from my throat was different this time, less a scream, more a gasp. He landed more strikes on me. I cried out with each one, unable to quiet my voice this time. My entire body was mush, absorbing every blow, resonating with the force of it. I gripped the pole I was tied to, trying not to collapse. This should be more painful than it was. What had Antonio done to make me feel this way? As soon as I thought of Antonio, an image of what he must have looked like brandishing that whip flashed through my mind. His powerful muscles rippling with each strike, a smoldering fire in his eyes as he watched me writhe. If only I could really see what he looked like at that moment, I gave a muffled moan at the thought.

"Are enjoying yourself, _querido_?" Antonio had stopped again. He was close to me, sliding his hands along my now bare shoulders, my ruined shirt having slipped down my arms. At first I refused to reply, then I felt something warm and _wet _on my back. I choked on a gasp as I realized it was Antonio's mouth, his tongue, against the heated welts on my back. "I said," he began, his lips only centimeters from my skin, "Are you enjoying yourself?" I tried to growl at him, but came out as some kind of purr instead. Damn him! Why did he do these kinds of things to me? He chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Shut up." I mumbled, finally putting a sentence together. "What the hell kind of person would enjoy something like this?"

"Apparently, your kind of person," he replied. I opened my mouth to deny it, but all that came out was a groan when I felt Antonio's hand through the front my pants, putting steady pressure on a very sensitive area. "Don't lie to me, Lovi. You're already hard."

He was right, though I didn't remember becoming aroused. I'd been so focused on pain that I hadn't realized how much pleasure I was receiving from it as well. But the hardness in Antonio's hand was undeniable. I bucked my hips when he stroked me lightly, my body wanting what my mind was fighting against receiving. Antonio was pressed so close to me, his coarse shirt irritating my sore back. I could feel every plane of his chest, every beat of his heart. I moaned, in pleasure and in defeat. I was rewarded with a gentle kiss on the back of my neck.

"I think that's enough punishment for today, time for something a little sweeter." His arms enclosed my body as he reached to untie my hands. I watched, surprised, as he let the rope fall to the floor, and turned me around to face him. His hands were still on my wrists, as though he thought I would try to get away from him, but I didn't. What was wrong with me? Part of my mind was screaming at me to run, but I was like a doll in Antonio's hands. He smiled.

"It seems you've had a change of heart," he murmured. He reached one hand and delicately stroked my cheek. After the roughness I'd just suffered I didn't know how to react to the sudden change in behavior. Unconsciously, I shifted closer to the kind touch, flushing darkly when I realized what I'd done. Antonio looked more than pleased with my submissiveness. Ugh, _submissive_, I hate that word. "God you're cute." He groaned. He pressed his lips against my neck, tenderly sucking at the soft skin. He let my arms go so that he could grab my hips and pulled me close against him. Unsure of what to do with my hands, I just placed them on his shoulders. What was he doing with his tongue on my neck? And why did it feel so good?

"C-Captain?" crap, I never stuttered. He looked up, amusement flashing in his emerald eyes.

"As much as I like to hear you call me that, I think something a little less formal might be more appropriate." I blushed.

"Antonio?" my voice was so small I was surprised he heard me. But he did and a heart-stopping grin came to his face.

"Much better." And then he kissed me. My brain stopped working. I'd never been kissed before. Antonio's mouth was firm against mine, but still gentle. His lips moved occasionally, coaxing mine to respond. I felt my heart melt, as much as I wanted it not to, I couldn't resist. I moved my mouth nervously against Antonio's, letting my eyes close. His reaction was immediate. He groaned, cupping my face with both his hands, kissing me with more force. His tongue was in my mouth now, the wet muscle pressing and sliding against my own. My hands bunched in his shirt, I was leaning against him just to keep standing. He ran one of his hands down my back, soothing the still raw marks, then grabbed at my ass. That was too much.

"Wait!" I cried when I pushed him away. In this state I was nowhere near strong enough to move him, but the moment he felt me resist he retreated, putting a full meter between us. I clutched the pole behind me for support. My bare chest heaved in the wake of Antonio's onslaught, my shirt having fallen to the floor long ago.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"What do you mean, Lovi?" For a moment I was caught in his eyes, speechless. He looked worried and hurt, and something more. I felt like I was falling into a deep green sea. I tore my gaze away.

"This! Telling me to call you by your first name, the touching, the k-kissing," I blushed as I spoke, feeling those sensations all over again. "Two minutes ago you were beating me, what happened?"

"I don't know," He stared at me, I'd never seen him look so lost. "I didn't expect this kind of reaction, it just happened and I went along with it."

Great, at least he didn't expect me to be a masochist. I shook my head. "But," I fumbled for the right word. "You're being so…n-nice," it was hardly the right word, but fuck if I could think of anything else. "You're never nice to me."

"What are you talking about?" He looked genuinely confused.

My response tumbled out of my mouth, "What am I talking about?! You've never said anything nice to me! You just order me around! You hate me!"

"Lovi, I'm the ship's captain, of course I give you orders, that's my job!" Antonio was as indignant as I was now. "That doesn't mean I hate you."

"But you don't talk to me like you talk to the other men," I continued. "You treat me like I'm some kid you have to take care of!"

"I am all too aware that you're not a kid." He said.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means I like you, Lovino!" He yelled. There was silence between us. Our eyes were locked on each other. I felt like I might cry.

"You're lying." I said flatly. Why would he ever say something like that to me?

"No, I'm not." His voice had become imploring. He reached out a hand to me, but I slapped it away. He sighed. "I've been trying to hide it for your sake, but it's true. Maybe I love you."

Now I was actually crying, and I didn't know why. "No. You're fucking lying. You just said that you like my brother more. And now you go and say you might love me! What do you take me for, you bastard?! You should've chosen Feliciano if you wanted a fuck that easily!" Tears ran down my face, I was a mess. Antonio just looked at me.

"That really got to you didn't it? Being compared to your brother?"

"What do you think? That's why I left home." I sniffled pitifully, rubbing at my wet eyes. "Why do you have to like him more too?"

"I don't, Lovino! That's what I'm trying to tell you!" He tried to reach for me again, but, again, I just slapped his hands. "I'm sorry I mentioned your brother today, when I get angry I say things that I shouldn't. I do things that I shouldn't." He pushed a bit of stray hair out of his face, and looked away with a harsh sigh. "I'm bad at talking about this kind of thing. That's why I tried to hide how I felt, I didn't want to say the wrong thing. But I do want you. You're much better than anyone else." I could feel my heartbeat in my ears, sure it was a far cry from a poetic love confession, but it was the kindest thing anyone had every said to me. My heart was beginning to melt again, even though I was still crying.

"Goddammit! Why do you do this to me!" I covered my face with my hands. I probably looked awful.

"What did I do this time!?" he begged.

"You make me feel all of these weird things! It's like I want to punch you and kiss you at the same time! I don't know what to do!" It was quiet for a moment, and then I felt Antonio move my hands away from my face. He didn't say a word; he just leaned in and touched his lips to mine. There was no tongue this time, just gentle pressure and I instantly relaxed, against my better judgment. It felt…loving. But it was over far too quickly. Antonio pulled away and I ended up stumbling against him in my desire to continue the kiss. He caught me by the waist, his eyes gentle, if amused.

"Do you still feel like punching me?" he asked.

"I might if you aren't careful," I scowled, but there was very little bite to my warning. He smiled, flashing surprisingly white teeth that contrasted with his darker face.

"Don't worry, Lovi," He said, kissing my forehead. "I'll be very careful with you."

Before I had time to ask what he meant I had been scooped up, carried across the room, and dumped on Antonio's bed. "What the hell!" I yelled as I clambered into a sitting position, glaring at Antonio, who was standing over me.

"What's so surprising?" He chuckled, pulling his shirt over his head. "I said I loved you. You pretty much said you loved me. And if your reactions earlier were any indication, you'll enjoy taking things one step further."

I almost didn't hear what he was saying because I was so hypnotized by his newly bared torso. Yeah I'd seen it before, Antonio wasn't exactly shy, but there was something about seeing that tan expanse of skin and muscle from this vantage point that was especially…arousing. I blushed darkly, and, damn him, he noticed.

"Like what you see?"

"I never said that!" I exclaimed, my face even redder than before. How cocky could he get, saying things like that? And he thought I loved him? Please, at best I just really liked him…wait, what?

Oblivious to my inner-turmoil, Antonio just kept on grinning. "You didn't have to, I can tell."

"No you can't," I pouted stubbornly, looking away, but he sat next to me and turned my face towards him.

"You're easier to read than you think," he said. "Especially right now, you're blushing like a scared virgin."

"WHO THE FUCK TOLD YOU I'M A VIRGIN?" I scrambled away from him, crossing my arms.

"I do believe you just did." Antonio's smile was indomitable, but his eyes were like those of a predator. He crawled across the bed towards me, while I was frozen like cornered prey. "Don't be embarrassed, I'd be honored to be your first."

"You should be." I muttered. He raised one eyebrow, questioning. "You're my first everything."

"To be honest, I hope I'll also be your only partner." He said, making my eyes widen. Was he serious? He looked it. "But I won't get ahead of myself. I take it you're agreeing to this?"

"Y-Yeah," I mumbled. "I'll have s-sex with you."

Antonio shook his head. "We're not going to 'have sex'."

"But, you just—" A hand was put over my mouth to stop my protest. Antonio was very close to me now.

"We are going to make love, Lovino Vargas." If any more blood had rushed to my face I would have surely passed out. I opened my mouth, but I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just sat there, blinking like an idiot. I heard Antonio whisper "So cute" before he kissed me again, quickly introducing his tongue into my mouth. Never breaking the kiss, he pushed me back against the bed, his body covering mine. I gave a small, involuntary moan. He was so warm. My hands found their way to his shoulders, his neck, and then his hair where I pulled his ponytail loose. The strands fell over my fingers, surprisingly soft, though rather tangled. When I pulled a little too hard on the dark locks, Antonio groaned into my mouth. Encouraged, I tentatively let one hand slide down his chest, mimicking the way he had been stroking my body earlier, lost in the way he felt. All too suddenly, though, Antonio pulled away, and I whined embarrassingly loudly at the loss of contact.

"If you're just going to copy me, maybe I should show you something a little more interesting," He said, his voice low. I frowned, crossing my arms to show my displeasure at being called out like that. I couldn't help being inexperienced. Antonio ignored my silent protest, simply pinning my arms above my head and out of the way. "Relax," he said when I tensed, "I'm not going to hurt you." He briefly kissed my mouth before trailing lower across my neck. My breath hitched when his tongue flicked against the spot he had been suckling before, he must have left a mark. I reminded myself to be irritated about that later.

"What are you do—_ah_!" My question was cut short when Antonio suddenly latched his mouth onto my nipple. My body shivered involuntarily as he rolled the bud around with his tongue. Antonio let go of my arms, so that he could use his hands on me, and I immediately stuffed a fist in my mouth to stifle the noises rising from my throat. I wasn't a woman, goddammit! I didn't need to be moaning and whimpering like that. But Antonio and his magic mouth were set on being my undoing. He worked over every inch of my torso, from nipping at my collarbone to flicking his tongue around my naval, but always coming back to tweak or suck on my nipples. Fuck, how had I gone my entire life without knowing they were this sensitive?

"Don't make me tie your hands up again," he warned, pulling my hand away from my mouth. "I want to hear it when I make you scream." His eyes were the only things that saved him from a loud rebuff. The carnal glow in those emerald orbs scared me a little. I settled for a frown, not that it lasted very long. Without warning, I felt Antonio grab my erection, not wasting any time in beginning to stroke me ever so slowly and lightly. I thrust my hips instinctively, but to no avail. It was maddening.

"You like that?" Antonio whispered in my ear.

"Fuck you."

"I see. Well if you feel that way," I felt his hand pull away, and reacted automatically.

"Don't!" I cried, grabbing his forearms, the nearest thing to my hands. Antonio stopped moving and looked at me. I saw my shameful appearance reflected in his dilated eyes. My eyes were hooded, my hair was a mess, I looked completely debauched and we'd barely done anything. "Don't stop."

"Don't stop…?" That bastard wanted to hear me beg for it. Damn him, I thought as I covered my face.

"Antonio…," I warned.

I felt Antonio chuckle, "Sorry, didn't quite catch that…" he cooed, exerting just a tiny bit more pressure on my hard member. With a frustrated cry I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a bruising kiss. When I pulled away his eyes were wide.

"Antonio, please! I can't take it!" I pleaded, still holding his face in my hands. "Just stop teasing me, I need you to do something, anything, _now_."

Obviously I'd caught him off guard, but he quickly recovered, "As you wish," he smirked.

Within moments I was completely naked, my clothing having been unceremoniously tossed across the room in Antonio's eagerness. He carefully leaned over me, reaching for something on the table next to the bed. It turned out to be a vial of oil, expensive by the smell when he uncorked it, some kind of exotic, musky scent.

"What's that for?" I asked. Antonio glanced at me, amused, as he poured some of the liquid into his hand and began to coat his fingers with it.

"It's to help things go a little more smoothly for the both of us," he chuckled. I frowned, he was making fun of me for not understanding. "I need you to spread your legs a little more, Lovi," he told me, "I need to prepare you." I still had no idea what that meant, but it was getting to the point where I was too turned on to care. I did as he asked and waited for him to act, but the only thing he did was lean over to kiss me. It was tender, like the first time. With a sigh, I wound my arms round his neck, I could get used to that kind of affection. The kiss gradually built up until I was moaning into Antonio's mouth, at which point he pulled away.

"Try to relax, this will hurt a little."

_Hurt_? What the hell did he mean it would hur—"AH!" My thoughts were cut off as Antonio shoved a finger into my ass. "What the hell!"

Antonio immediately retreated, "What's wrong?"

"You just put your finger up my ass, that's what's wrong!" I know he's a bit dense but come on!

"Lovi, you said you'd have sex with me, and you just finished _begging _me to do 'something'. So forgive me if I don't know why you're upset."

"I—I just…," I stumbled for how to say this. How was I supposed to know how all of this worked?! "I just wasn't expecting it! Give me a little warning before you shove foreign objects inside me, you bastard!"

"I told you I was going to prepare you…"

"And I'm supposed to understand what that meant!"

"You didn't say anything about not understanding." My mouth opened and closed a couple of times. I couldn't think of anything good to say.

"I told you I was a virgin, you should have figured…" I mumbled. Lame excuse, but Antonio apparently found it adorable, as he giggled, yes giggled, and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Sorry I startled you, I won't do it again," he stared at me with mock puppy-dog eyes. "Am I forgiven?"

I wanted really badly to say no, just to spite him, but with that damned beautiful face gazing at me and my body already in such a needy state I just couldn't. "Fine," I mumbled. Antonio grinned and leaned to kiss me, I met him halfway. When we broke apart after a moment, he gently pushed me back against the bed, settling himself between my legs. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. I felt so exposed. "Stop staring." I told him.

"Can't" he replied, "you're too sexy."

"Shut up!" I blushed something fierce at that. Who did he think he was?

"It's true. I've wanted you ever since I first saw you." He said. "So, are you ready to continue?"

"Yeah, just…" I paused, embarrassed that I was asking this of him, "be gentle, ok?"

"I will," was all Antonio said in reply. At least he wasn't making fun of me anymore. I frowned.

"Well get on with it," I meant for my voice to sound more commanding than it did. Antonio mumbled something about me being 'cute' and 'sexy' again. God, was everything just some shade of fuckable to him? Or more specifically, everything about me…I shook that thought away. What the hell was I thinking?

I expected Antonio to get right back to 'preparing' me, but instead he started kissing me again, his hands running down my body. The hand that was still covered in oil left slippery trails in its wake. I moaned as the coolness that remained contrasted with the warmth that had just been there. I grew bolder in touching Antonio in return, weaving my hands in his hair, and running my nails over the muscles in his back. He seemed to like it when I pressed down just a little too hard. When my hands met the top of his pants, I frowned into the kiss. Why was he still clothed when I was completely naked? I tugged at the offending garment.

"Off," I said, breaking the kiss and looking pointedly at Antonio, who chuckled.

"Yes, sir," he pulled away and started to undo the knot at the top. I frowned deeply at his teasing, but that was cut short when his erection came into view. I blushed and averted my eyes. He was bigger than I had expected. I'd never seen another man's erection before, only mine, and Antonio was definitely bigger than me. Well, all of him was bigger than me, so it shouldn't be that surprising. I felt nervousness well up in my chest. I knew enough about sex to know that _that_ was supposed to go inside me, but I didn't see how it would fit.

"Don't be nervous, Lovi," He said with a smile, coming towards me slowly. "This is why I have to prepare you with my fingers, so that the rest of me will fit."

I nodded but blushed; how could he talk about this kind of thing so easily?

"After a while you just get used to talking about sex, and it's no longer uncomfortable."

I glared at him. OK, what the hell? Can he read minds now?

He happily shook his head, "No I can't read minds, Lovino, your face is just really expressive. It tells me what you're thinking."

I would have to work on that. "Well if you can see what I'm thinking so easily, then why are we still just sitting around talking and not _moving forward_?" I challenged. I did want this after all. Dammit, I did not just admit that to myself…

Antonio cocked an eyebrow, "My mistake," He said, adjusting our positions so that he was between my legs again. I leaned back onto the bed knowing what was coming, bending my knees and spreading my legs more. My heart was pounding again, I was getting more nervous. Antonio noticed immediately. He kissed my forehead delicately, while leaning to grab the vial of oil again. "Relax Lovino, I'm going to be very careful, and you can just tell me if I need to stop." He looked at me with very serious eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," I nodded, my voice small. Antonio smiled and leaned over me, a newly lubricated finger pressing at my entrance. I tensed up slightly at the sensation.

"You need to relax, Lovi, or this will be much harder," Antonio told me. I nodded again, and took a deep breath, trying to relax my body. Never taking his eyes off mine, Antonio pushed his long finger inside me and began working it in and out, placing light kisses on my chest.

"Ah!" I gasped at the unfamiliar sensation. It wasn't entirely unpleasant, but definitely not something I was used to. I kept my arms around Antonio's shoulders, desperate for him to stay close to me. After a few moments I began to squirm, wanting more of this new sensation of being filled. Antonio obviously took that as a sign to progress, as he worked another finger into my body. I tensed when that stung a little. Reacting quickly to my discomfort, Antonio slowed his movements and lent up to kiss me on the mouth as a distraction. It worked, I felt my body relax on its own and Antonio's fingers moved in and out of me with ease. I moaned into Antonio's mouth.

"You alright?" He asked, pulling away momentarily.

"Yeah, I'm fine," my voice was weak and breathy. Antonio grinned, and kissed me again. He took his time preparing me, slowly progressing from one stage to the next as he began moving his fingers more, twisting and spreading the two inside me, before slowly adding a third. Each time he tried something new there was a low burn of pain that was replaced eventually by pleasure. I keened quietly as he sped up; the friction felt good beyond belief. By the time Antonio pulled his fingers out of me, I had been moaning and writhing in abandon, and clinging onto Antonio for dear life. I whined when he pulled away.

"I'm going to enter you now, Lovi, are you ready?" he asked, carefully positioning himself between my legs, one hand angling my hips towards him, the other propping himself up. I nodded vigorously, all nervousness gone in the wake of desire.

"Yes, Toni, please. I want you." I wouldn't realize until later that I had used that nickname, which he didn't even blink at. Our eyes stayed locked as he began to push into me, until discomfort forced my eyes closed. It hurt more than I'd expected. Antonio stopped when he felt me tense.

"It's ok," he said between kisses to my face and neck, "Just relax, Lovi." His voice was shaky; I could tell he was barely restraining himself for my sake. I took deep breaths, trying to calm down and let my body relax. After a moment, I said,

"You can move, Toni," which he did readily, if slowly, clearly trying to avoid causing me pain. When he was completely inside me, he stopped again, his whole body now trembling slightly.

"God you feel so good, Lovi," he groaned, burying his face in my shoulder. I let out a long breath, trying to steady myself. I wanted to relax quickly to that I could tell Antonio to move, which he was obviously desperate for. I moaned a little in the back of my throat, holding on to Antonio tighter. It did hurt to be stretched this much, but it also felt so good. I'd never been closer to another person in my life. Part of me wanted to stay still like this forever, but more basic needs won out over sentimentality when I realized that I needed much more than just closeness to be satisfied.

"Move," I managed. I felt him nod against my shoulder as he pushed himself up. The look of love, in his eyes when they met mine was almost frightening in its intensity. I couldn't help but stretch up to kiss him as he began moving. He moaned as he thrust in and out of me slowly, still holding back. I was grateful to him for that, my entrance still hurt, but the pain was bearable, mixing with the wonderful sensation of him moving inside me. While I adjusted, small sounds of discomfort mixed with pleasure escaping me as he moved, I reveled in the sounds Antonio made. I was glad that I could hear him enjoying himself; it would have been much more awkward for me if I'd been the only audible one. I closed my eyes, feeling him move inside me. I could tell that he was changing his angle with each thrust, like he was waiting for something, but wha—

"AH!" I suddenly cried out in pleasure when something inside me was struck, making all thought fly out of my head as hot waves rippled through me.

"There we go," I heard Antonio mutter, but I didn't care. I didn't know what had just happened, but I wanted it to happen again.

"Toni, do that again!" I pleaded.

"With pleasure," he said. He thrust into me again, hitting that same spot. I cried out and clutched onto him, digging my short nails into his skin. Obviously pleased, Antonio set a harsh pace, striking that same spot repeatedly. I cried out every time, my mind blank to everything but the man inside me, the feel of his hard body against mine, the scent of his skin, and the sounds he made as he moved in and out of me.

"More, Toni, please, more!" I didn't know what I needed, but I needed something. Without warning Antonio pulled me up, so that he was kneeling and I was in his lap. We were much closer now. I could feel Antonio deeper inside me when he began thrusting again. My body arched and my head fell back as I groaned and cried my pleasure. Antonio's mouth latched onto my neck as his thrusts became faster, my own hips moving to meet his.

"You are so fucking beautiful," he growled against my skin. I could only moan in response. My hands were in his long hair again, twisting and pulling as he sucked on my neck, marking me like he had before. I could feel my release nearing, but I needed more in order to come.

"Toni, please t-touch me." Without a single sarcastic remark as to the fact that he already was touching me quite a lot, Antonio reached between us and grasped my erection. I moaned deeply, winding my arms tightly around Antonio's neck as he began to stroke me, not teasingly like he had before, but firm, purposeful touches that had me shaking and very nearly screaming. I couldn't hold out for much longer. I felt the warnings of my orgasm through every part of my body, rapidly rushing towards my core.

"Lovino, look at me, I want to see you come for me," Antonio ordered. In spite of the onslaught I was experiencing, I found the resolve to lock my eyes with his. Wild desire and pure love swirled there, unyielding. I moaned Antonio's name at the sight. The sounds I made got louder and more desperate as I kept eye contact with my partner and Antonio didn't let up for a second. Finally my orgasm hit me, more intense than anything I'd ever experienced. My body arched dangerously and my eyes rolled back in my head as I screamed my release, my come covering our chests. I heard Antonio cry out something that sounded like my name as he came shortly after, still thrusting into me, drawing out our pleasure. Eventually, we stopped moving, chests heaving as our breath came in gasps. I could feel Antonio's heart pounding against my chest, and I knew he could feel mine as well. Antonio lay back on the bed, rolling over so that we were on our sides, facing each other. Somewhere along the way, he pulled out of me, leaving me with an uncomfortably empty feeling that I tried to make up for by moving closer to him. My head rested on his bicep, which made a surprisingly comfortable pillow, while his other hand was occupied by running gently down my arm or through my hair. For a long time we were quiet, allowing our breathing to return to normal.

"So," Antonio said, breaking the silence, "how was your first time?"

I groaned, covering my face. I didn't want to look at his cocky grin. "Are you really going to make me say it?" I mumbled, burying my face in his chest, letting his already familiar scent wash over me. I felt Antonio chuckle.

"I guess I don't have to," he replied. There was a moment before he let his hand rest on my back. I flinched, when I felt a little pain at the touch. I'd forgotten about what had happened earlier in the midst of everything else, but the feeling was starting to come back a bit now; obviously I had bruises. "I'm sorry I hit you," Antonio said. He sounded genuinely sad. I shrugged and snuggled closer to him, closing my eyes.

"Yeah well, it hardly matters now," I said. I would probably feel differently later, but right now, that was the last thing on my mind.

"Lovi, I—"

"Toni, I'm too tired to care right now, don't worry about it," I felt him sigh, but he didn't respond. That was good; I didn't feel like being angry. I just wanted to sleep while Antonio held me. I felt safe next to him.

"I love you, Lovino," I heard him whisper, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. I blushed, hiding my face.

"Yeah I know," I replied drifting off to sleep, "And I guess I love you too."


End file.
